Volk
Volk is the Kingdom of Discord in Klonoa 2: Lunatea's Veil, where it lies in the west of Lunatea. Its inhabitants are always at war within its walls and never stop fighting. It resembles metalworking factories, and a train runs through the city. Description The Kingdom of Volk is almost constantly at war. The waterways and rivers are polluted with garbage, and the city itself is like a never-ending war zone. In the factory, machines and weaponry for war can be seen being created by the machines. The civilians who aren't involved in fighting are usually victims and survivors of their homes being destroyed by the constant fighting. Inhabitants Volkan 2.jpg|Volkan Soldier Volkan 1.jpg|Volkan Civilian The inhabitants of Volk consists of citizens who are short in stature called Volkies. Some of the citizens wear normal clothes when they are not involved in the war, while the ones who are at War wear military clothing and carry weapons. Areas *Underground Factory *Volk City *Volk Hall Story Klonoa, Lolo, and Popka travel to Volk to retrieve the Element of Discord. However, when they reach Volk Hall, the room where the Bell of Discord is, they discover that Leorina and Tat are already there. They overhear Leorina needing more power in creating an artificial ring from the data she got from Klonoa in his battle with Leptio the Flower Clown. Leorina then sends Tat to check on the reactor on both sides of the city and overload them, remarking that a Volkan city is a small price to pay for a copy of Klonoa's ring and she was willing to destroy the city to complete her fake ring. After they watch Tat leave to activate one of the reactors, Klonoa, Lolo, and Popka overhear that the reactors would explode. The Dream Traveler states it's pointless to fight both Leorina and Tat head-on and says they have to go to the source of the problem. Without hesitation, the heroes hurry off to activate the reactors of the city to shut them down. In the Underground Factory, they encounter Tat, and she responds to their presence by attacking them using multiple robotic versions of herself. Klonoa defeats Tat, and she flees, allowing the Dream Traveler to continue his way to the underground reactor. After deactivating the reactors in both places, Klonoa and his friends return to Volk Hall where they discover that Leorina isn't there. They decide to take the chance to get the fake ring and the Element of Discord before she comes back. Suddenly, a Volkan Guard robot who guards the element of Discord, Mobile Tank Biskarsh, appears and sees Klonoa as an intruder, engaging the Dream Traveler in battle. After defeating Biskarsh, Leorina appears and thanked Klonoa for shutting down the reactors, which were only decoys, and that the fight between him and Biskarsh was all she needed. Klonoa then demands to know what Leorina is up to, and she responds by launching a Wind Bullet from her fake ring onto the switch of the Bell of Discord. The element is placed in Leorina's possession, striking Klonoa and Lolo speechless. Suddenly, the hall started shaking, and Leorina states that the reactors are going out, meaning that they are about to explode and the city would be destroyed. Leorina then remarks that Volk was destroying itself anyways, and begins to walk away. Lolo demands Leorina to give the Element back, but the Sky Pirate turns to her and coldly replies, "Go home now, little girl. I will save your precious world." and she leaves, laughing triumphantly within the chaos. Klonoa and Popka were about to go after Leorina, but Lolo speaks out that they have to shut down the reactors before the machines destroy the Kingdom of Volk. The three heroes quickly race off to the reactors on the surface. During their journey through the chaos of Volk City, Klonoa and Popka are suddenly chased by the still functional Biskarsh, who is intent on destroying Klonoa and hunts him down through the city. When Klonoa reaches the train tracks, he finds himself trapped between Biskarsh and an incoming train. At the last second, the Dream Traveler quickly slipped under the tracks and dangled under them, causing the train to collide against the Guard Robot, finally destroying it. Klonoa then continues on his way to the reactors, where he, Lolo, and Popka each flipped down the switch, shutting the reactors down. Klonoa and Popka wonder why no one tried to turn them off, and figure the residents of Volk were too busy warring with each other to notice. Nearby, Lolo is quietly and worriedly wondering how Leorina was able to function the artificial ring, since only a priestess's power is able to do it. Trivia *In Klonoa Heroes, Volk City is based off the Kingdom of Discord, Volk in Lunatea, in both name and appearance. Category:Kingdoms of Lunatea Category:Article stubs Category:Klonoa 2: Lunatea's Veil